The Swamp Festival
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how the swamp festivals are different from regular ones
1. The Welcome

**A/N: Well, I haven't done a Shrek fic in a while. **

**This envolves Shrek and his friends having a Swamp Festival. But this isn't any regualur Swamp Festival.**

**Read and find out.**

At the swamp, Shrek and the others are getting ready for the festival that's located in a bigger swamp.

"I don't get why we can't have it here at your swamp, Shrek. They did it last year, though" Carley said putting a sand ninja headband on her head.

"Yeah, but this year, they said they're make it a bit more challenging for the the people who are participating in the festival this year," Shrek said stretching his arms out.

"How so?" Carley wondered.

"I don't know. They never tell me anything that much."

"Oh."

"Eh, whatever it is, we'll be able to take it," Leah said tightening her Leaf Village headband that was over her head, "Right, Carley?"

"Yeah. I guess," Carley said.

"But what about the triplets? You and Fiona can't leave them here, you know," Snowgre told his cousin.

"Puss said that he'll stay and watch them this year since he has nothing to do today,' Shrek said

"Well, that makes sense," Snow White said who was helping Fiona put her long red hair in a ponytail. Fiona cut it around shoulder length, but she still needs to put it in a ponytail sometimes.

"Yeah. But the only thing I don't get is why we're bringing sports gear like helmets and padding?" Ogre Child wondered.

"Who knows. Probably for show or something," Jen said staring at Shrek, "But I will not lose to you, Shrek."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shrek said waving a hand in front of the ogre knight.

"You're Highness, are you sure you want to come with us?" Ogre Child asked who was helping her put a few pads on her arms and legs.

"Yes, Ogre Child. I'm sure. Leah's going and so are you and Shrek so I won't feel so out of place at the festival," Carley said.

"Okay. If that's what you wish," Ogre Child said.

"Alright. Now let's go!"

The Swamp Festival Arena

The swamp arena was ten times bigger than Shrek's swamp. It had different sporting areas for the people participating to play along with places where you can eat, drink, and relax for a bit before going back to the game you're going to play for the time being.

Shrek and the others were surprised at how bit this place was.

"Wow! It's huge!" Snow White gasped in amazement.

"What kind of games are we gonna be playing?" Fiona wondered seeing different creatures begin to walk into the arena where Shrek and the others were standing.

"I don't know." Leah's eyes were wondering from different areas of the arena who saw Prince Charming and his bang of theives walking there, too. "But isn't that the Mama's boy and his friends who almost took over the castle?"

"What?" Shrek, Carley, Fiona, and Snow White truned to where Leah was pointing where they did see Charming with his gang of theives who almost tried to take over the castle a few years ago when the kind died. Then Shrek said, "What the hell are they doing here?" As he walked to where the blonde man was talking to his team, "Charming!!"

"Hm? Oh, it's you," Charming said.

"What do you mean, 'Oh. It's you?' What the hell are you doing here?" Shrek demaned.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here for the festival," Charming told the ogre and his gang.

"What are you talking about, Mama's Boy?" Carley wondered what he meant.

"Read this and you'll find out," Rapunzel said handing Carley a poster.

It read, 'Come one, come all to the annuel Swamp Festival. This year, we'll be having a contest. First place gets 100,000,000 dollars. Including a free trip around the castle of Far, Far Away. Second place will get half of that amount of money. In Third place, you get nothing. The following games that will be played will be football, soccer, basketball, and mud hockey. The rules for these are different. You are allowed to do anything do the other person like push, shove, hit, or anything else that comes to mind. The only thing you cannot do is kill the other person while playing these events.

If you wish to play, please sign up on the front desk. You are allowed to wear protective headgear if you want.

We are not forcing you do so.

Please enjoy the bloodbath.'

"Oh, that's lovely," Carley said as everyone read what the poster said.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Snowgre wondered.

"This will be a good place to humiliate you for what you've done to my mother and my girlfriend," Charming said.

"Along with when we win that free trip in the caslte of Far, Far Away, all we have to do is just get our men in there and take out all the guards who try and attack us," Repunzal added with a laugh behind it.

"You can't do that!" Fiona said.

"Oh, yes, we can. Once we win this game, we'll be in the lap of luxury. And their's nothing you can't do a thing about it. Especially, you, Fiona," Rapunzel said throwing a drink in Fiona's face which made her try and attack the wig wearing woman until Shrek, Leah, Carley, and Snow White stopped her. Telling the ogress to calm down, they heard Rapunzel laugh again and say, "See you at the games, losers." Before walking away with Charming and the rest of his gang.

"Well, this is just great," Shrek said.

"What are you talking about, Shrek? We can beat Charming and his goons," Leah said.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Didn't you read what the poster said? We do whatever we want as long as we don't kill anyone," Snowgre said.

"He's gotta valid point. We can tackle or push anyone during the games the poster said as long as we don't kill anyone in the process," Leah said re-reading the poster.

"And that means I can kick people's asses as much as I want without getting into trouble,"Snow White said with a smirk on her face.

"Does kicking ass the only thing you care about?" Fiona asked her.

"Yeah. You, too when you're in a bad mood, Fi-Fi," Snow White told the green skinned red-head whose face lightly turned red.

"I told you not to call me that in front of people."

"Eh? Why not? It's cute."

"When we're alone. But not in public," Fiona shyly said.

And as those two were slightly arguing, Shrek said asked Carley, "Does it say what time it starts?"

"About a half an hour," Carley told his ogre friend.

"Okay. I'm going to the bathroom."

"But their aren't any bathrooms around here," Snowgre said.

"Then I'm going behind a tree."

"But aren't those porter potties over?" Ogre Child said pointing at the nearby porter potties.

"Oh.....Well....I'm still going behind the tree," Shrek told her walking passed a few trees.


	2. The First Painful Event

After Shrek came back from behind the tree, the announcer began to speak about the Swamp Festival along with what they have for sports this year and where to sign up for what sport you want to be in. They also allow the people who are going to be staying over night to sleep in the nearby dorms they had a few feet beside the sports arena.

Shrek and the others signed up for Basketball, Football, Mud Hockey, Soccer, Sumo Wrestling, Car Racing, Boxing, and Baseball. The festival will be going on for the entire week. At the end of the week, the people who are in charge of the Swamp Festival, will tallie up the score and see who wins the money and free trip to Far, Far Away.

After everyone got settled in the dorms, the first event Shrek and the gang played was Soccer. The people who will be doing it are Shrek, Fiona, Leah, Snow White, Jen, and Carley. Shrek, Carley, and Fiona were on offense. Leah, and Snow White were on defense behind the goalie while Jen was protecting the goal. They were doing up against ogres who were from Canada.

"I didn't know Canada had ogres there," Leah said to Shrek.

"I didn't know either," Shrek said.

"Hey, you Americans. You guys are doing down, eh," One of the Canadian ogres said.

"Yeah, what he said, eh," Another Canadian ogre said.

"Whatever. We're gonna win this game no problem," Fiona said.

"Yeah, so you better watch out, Canada!" Snow White said as the referee walked to the center of the soccer arena with a soccer ball in his hand.

"Alright, you guys. You know the rules from this morning. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't kill the other people on the field. First team who have it is Team, uh, I don't know you guys' team name," The referee said the Shrek and his team.

"Oh, uh, we're Team, uh...." Shrek began thinking of a team name that fit them.

"Commando!" Both Carley and Leah yelled.

"Uh, yeah....What they said. Team Commando," Shrek said.

"Alright, then. Team Commando's gonna get the ball first. Are you guys ready?" The referee said putting the ball in the center of the white marked field.

"Ready," Shrek said as everyone prepared themselves.

"I'm ready, eh?" The ogre Canadian said.

"Good luck, Your Highness!" Ogre Child called out from the sidelines to Carley who waved to her alter ego knight.

"Don't mess this up, Fatso!" Jen yelled to Shrek from the goal.

"Screw you!!" Shrek yelled back at the male Ogre Knight.

"Do it for the money, guys!" Snowgre yelled.

"Yosh! Let's kick their asses, Fi-Fi!" Snow White yelled with her fist in the air as Fiona felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

'I told her not to call me that,' Fiona thought as the referee blew his whistle for the game to start.

Shrek kicked the ball to Fiona who ran passed a few Canadian ogres with it hearing Carley yell, "Fiona! I'm open!" As she passed by another Canadian ogre before kicking it to Carley who kicked it into the goal. Unfortunately, the goalie was able to catch it as he threw it to one of his team mates. Fiona saw this and ran in front of him and got the ball, but then she felt the guy push her to the ground as he pot the ball and ran to the goal on Shrek's side.

"What the hell, man? You can't tackle a woman like that!" Shrek yelled.

"Wait. That was a woman?" One of the ogre Canadians said in sarcastic tone as Fiona stood up and followed the guy, "It's not use. You can't win against Team Canada, eh. We've won against ever country in this festival. Including AmericAAHH!!" The guy was cut short by Carley kicking him in the nether regions as he feel to his knees holding his privates.

Everyone was surprised to see what Carley did. All Leah did was laugh at what her friend did as Jen thought, 'Glad I'm not that guy.' Who saw Carley running to the other team's goal and scoring one for Shrek's team.

"No fair, eh. You American's always go for the man's jewels," The ogre Canadian groaned in pain who was still lying on the ground.

"I'm from the U.K., and no one insults my idol like that!"Carley said kicking the guy between the legs again.

"Wait. I thought I was your idol," Shrek said in a whiny tone.

"You are. You're just more of a hero figure to me than an idol."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Hey, guys! The game!" Jen yelled.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go!"


	3. Super Kick!

**Pricat: (reading last chapter) What do you have against Canadians? They've done nothing to you.**

**Inyunaruto365: I don't have anything against them. I just wrote Canada in because I just wanted to. But I _do_ have a problem with the French. They hate us Americans!!**

**Pricat: I see. I think.**

**Inyunaruto365: Just find out by reading this next chapter.**

**Pricat: Fine.**

* * *

After three to four rounds of tackling, breaking up fights, and attacking the other team without them knowing, both Canada and America are tied 26 to 26. Ogre Child and Snowgre would substitute for onre of their friends if they were tired or partially injured from an attack.

Shrek and the others were breathing heavily from this as some of them had blood running down their head or nose from getting attack while some had scrapes and bruises on their body from getting pushed to the ground or bringing someone down when their team or Canada's team were about to score a goal.

"Who knew soccer would be so extreme in this kind of event," Shrek breathed while dumping water over his head.

"I know. But I guess it can't be helped," Fiona said wiping her nose from the blood that was running down it.

"We gotta do something, though. The score it tied," Ogre Child said who saw Leah walk around listening to music in a daze, "Uh, is she okay?"

"Yeah. She gets like that when she's thinking of something. I didn't get it either until she told me why," Carley reassured Ogre Child.

"Well, whatever she's thinking about, it better be worth listening to," Snowgre said spitting dirt that was in his mouth.

"It usually is in situations like these."

"And when it's not?"

".....Truthfully, I don't know myself."

Snowgre put a hand over his face and sighed as Carley stood up to walk to where her friend Leah was standing a couple feet away from the others. Wrapping her arms around Leah's back making the dark haired teen turn around and see Carley holding her like a teddy bear.

"Hey," Carley said.

"Hey," Leah said with a smile on her face.

"How are things with you?"

"Okay as things can get, I guess."

Carley smiled at her friends random statement as she laid her chin on Leah's shoulder with a sigh. Remaining silent, Leah heard Carley say, "So, what do you think?"

"About what's going on or something else you were thinking about?" Leah wondered.

"About what's going on," Carley said.

"Oh.....Then I don't know. What about Shrek and the others?"

"Same thing," Shrek said from behind the two girls.

"Why are you over here? I thought you were talking to Fiona," Leah said to the ogre.

"I was until She began chasing after Snow White for saying something bizarre I didn't quite understand," Shrek said scratching his bold scalp.

"....And why is Jen on the ground like he's dead?' Carley wondered looking at Jen on the ground like she said before not moving an inch.

"We were arguing about how I should run faster like my life depended on it. I told him to shut-up and go get hit with something. We started arguing about it along with a few other insults we through at each other. Then one thing lead to another with me hitting him to the ground," Shrek expalined.

"Shrek, we need him as our goalie. And besides, you're supposed to try and talk to him, not try and kill him," Carley scolded him.

"I was until he started calling me a fat tub of lard and how I can't run for anything unless it involves food or anything sweet like cake or something."

"He's got a point. You know Shrek has a bad temper and doesn't take insults very well," Leah said to Carley.

"Hey!!" Shrek protested.

"Well, it's true."

Shrek sighed ignoring what Leah just said. "Whatever. Anyway, what are we gonna do about that tie breaker?"

"I don't know." The three of them began to think for a gook long time until Shrek and Carley heard Leah say, "I got it!!"

"You do?"

"No, wait. It's gone," Leah said as the three remained silent once again in disappointment. "I got it! No. wait. It's gone again. No, wait. It's back........No. Gone again........It's back!!..........No........Yes........No....Yes....no.......yes."

Then Carley hits Leah over the head with her symbol cane. "Ow!! Wait, I got it!!"

"'Bout time," Shrek muttered, "Now, please tell us what it is already."

"First, follow me. The others have to listen to this," Leah said running to where Fiona and the others were.

The Referee blew the whistle to let the teams know that break time is up.

"Okay. Does everyone know the plan?" Leah asked Shrek, Fiona, Snow White, Ogre Child, Jen and Snowgre who where going out to the field.

"Yeah," Shrek said.

"As much as I know, yes," Ogre Child said.

"Uh-huh," Snowgre said as Fiona nodded.

"I get what's going on, but are you sure this will work?" Jen asked Leah.

"It works in video games and anime shows doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but those aren't real, and they don't help you in the real world."

"They do with me when I'm playing sometimes."

Jen sighed. "Well, you better hope it works today."

"It will. And if not, I always have play B."

"And what is that?" Ogre Child wondered.

"Only Shrek, Snow White, and Fiona know about it. Alright, let's move out!!" Shrek and the others got into their poitions along with the ogre Canadians. Shrek, Fiona, and Ogre Child were on offense while Carley and Leah were on defense protecting the goal where Jen is the goalie. And Snow White was the defending back up for Shrek, Fiona, and Ogre Child if they need any help.

"You guys are going down, eh," One of the ogre Canadians said.

"We'll see about that," Shrek said.

"This time, the Ogre Mounties will have the ball this time," The referee said putting the ball down in the center of the arena, "Ready?"

"Ready, eh," The Canadian Ogre said.

"Bring it on!" Fiona and Snow White both said.

"The tie breaker between Team Canada, and Team Commando!" The referee blew his whistle as the Canadian Ogre kicked the soccer ball to his comrade to his left then back to his front leader who ran out with it. Shrek and Ogre Child went after him who was able to pass them and continue to run with the soccer ball to the goal on Shrek's side. Suddenly, Snowgre began charging towards the Canadian Ogre with full force who saw this and jumped out of the way.

"Ha! You can't get me!" He yelled as from out of nowhere, Shrek tackled him to ground face first. Fiona ran to where the ball was and ran it to the other team's goal with Snow White and Snowfre beside and behind her.

While the ogress was running down the field, Leah and Carley were cheering for Fiona to keep running like her life depended on it as the two saw two ogres about to take the ball away from Fiona when she was able to kick the ball to Snow White before getting tackled to the ground.

"Keep going, Snow! That's it! That's it!" Carley cheered.

"Run, Snow White! Run as if someone is going to kill you!!" Leah shouted out to Snow White too as Shrek ran to where Snow White and Snowgre were running to the goal that wasn't very far from them.

"Shrek, here," Snow White said kicking the ball to Shrek who kept running to the goal with Snowgre who kicked it to him and back to his cousin.

"How long do we have to kick this up?" Snowgre wondered.

"Until Fiona gets here which won't be very long," Shrek said as he saw his wife running to where they were on the field where the Canadian ogres were beginning to surround Shrek and Snowgre for them to give up the ball, "And there she is." Shrek knocks down two of the Canadian Ogres to the ground and kicks the ball in the air for Fiona to get.

Fiona sees this and jumps for it as she looks down to where the goal is who did a back flip in the air before karate kicking the soccer ball from the sky to the goal. The other team's defenses tried to stop it, but were knocked down by Shrek, Snowgre, and Snow White as they watched the black and white ball hit the goalie square in the face which made him fall to the ground unconscious with a broken bloody nose.

The ball was on the K-Oed guys chest as almost everyone was going after it. Then suddenly the wind blew hard enough for the ball to roll of the guys back and into the goal behind him.

"The winner: Team Commando!" The referee called out after blowing his whistle and ending the game.

The crowd cheered from what Fiona did in the air as Shrek and the gang cheered in victory.

"We won, we won!!" Snowgre cheered jumping up and down as Fiona was tackled to the ground by Snow White giving her a kiss on the lips.

After that, Shrek gave Fiona a kiss as Snowgre, Snow White, Leah, and Carley dogpiled on her in winning the game for them.

"Victory!!" Snow White said happily kissing Fiona again on the lips.

"In your face, Canada!" Jen gloated seeing that the ogres from Canada where angrily kicking the ground while some were actually crying from defeat.

"And since Team commando won, they're allowed to have whatever they want to eat tonight at the dorms for free along with having it whenever they want within that 24 hour period until 6:00 a.m.," The Referee announced as Shrek and the others cheered and whooped louder, "Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock. I suggest you, uh, clean up during that time in the indoor hot springs we have."

"Good idea." Shrek picked up Fiona as everyone chanted, "Victory, victory, victory, victory! Yeahh!!!'" Until they were in the dorms.


End file.
